


crash into me

by ElasticElla



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darlene can sleep pretty much anywhere. It's an important skill to have without a permanent home, though she still hasn't developed a thicker skin that doesn't mind the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash into me

Darlene can sleep pretty much anywhere. It's an important skill to have without a permanent home, though she still hasn't developed a thicker skin that doesn't mind the cold. Still, shivering and sleeping is far better than shivering and being stuck awake. 

She's been crashing at fsociety's headquarters most nights, doesn't want to overstay at Elliot's so much that she can't steal his shower when needed. Trenton crashing with her is new though, Trenton shadowing her whenever she has to visit the Dark Army. She has real courage- not like Darlene's flash in the pan do something stupid quick courage- but honest to god good person courage. 

Darlene still can't believe Trenton's working with them, can't believe of the however many billion (was it 6? 7? 8?) people there are on the planet, they get to know one another.

Darlene isn't used to crashing with other people, wakes up warm with her arms wrapped tight around Trenton. Trenton's hands are on her shoulders, and her eyes are already open, a quietly amused smile on her lips. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Darlene goes to nod, but the movement feels too jerky, ends up yawning instead. “Yeah.” 

“I'm surprised you didn't wake up during my morning prayers, you must have been tired,” Trenton says. 

Darlene says, “yeah,” again, before the implication hits her, that Trenton came back to her arms, and she feels warm all over. Voice a little more hoarse, she asks, “How did you sleep? Okay?” 

And Trenton kisses her.


End file.
